farlandersfandomcom-20200214-history
Change Log
List of all the versions of the mod: v1.1.0 (for 1.14.4): 09/10/19 * All mobs have glowing eyes now; * Added new Looter model (The texture has yet to be updated); * Made houses even more rare; * Mystic Wands now have a colored name to be differentiated better; * Looters can swipe axes now; * Added Mini Ender Dragon (Will be finished in the full content update); * Added Ender Colossus death animation (Will be finished in the full content update); * Raised Mystic Enderminion sound pitch; * Mystic mobs now have new walking animations; * Fixed empty space in the beginning of the blindness sound. v1.0.1 (for 1.12.2): 09/10/19 * Fixed issue with endumium ores; * Fixed issues with config; * Added new config option to disable natural farlander spawning. v1.0.1 (for 1.14.4): 06/10/19 * Added the Fanmade Enderman ability properly; * Made the Nightfall Sword more expensive to craft; * Fixed Looters having particles; * Added config. v1.0.0 (for 1.12.2): 06/10/19 * Downport to 1.12.2; * Removed Ender Colossus, as that will never be completed on this version. v1.0.0 (for 1.14.4): 02/09/19 * Now supporting Minecraft 1.14.4! * Removed the Villages for the time being, they will be remodeled alongside the other old houses; * Disabled Fanmade Enderman ability for revamping. v1.3 (never released by Fabiulu): *Added the Ender Colossus; *Added the Spirit of the Ender Colossus; *Added the Mini Ender Dragon; *Added the Spirits of the End; *Added the Spirits of the Nightfall; *Added the Nightfall Dimension; *The Looter has a new model; *The Looter can now drop a Looter Hood uppon death; *All eyes colors have been added to the Titan, Ender Golem, Ender Guardian, Enderminion and Mystic Enderminion; *The eyes of all mobs now glow in the dark, similar to the Enderman and the Spider; *The Enderminion, Mystic Enderminion and Mystic Enderman have new animations; *Joining an Endumium Crystal with a Mystic Wand: Teleportation Gem creates a Nightfall Teleporter; *Each Mystic Wand has a specific color to help differentiate from the others; *Farlander Vilages no longer spawn in other dimensions; v1.2b: 21/07/14 *Updated to 1.7.10 (also works for 1.7.2); *Fixed Titans and Ender Golem not having step sounds; *Fixed Titans insta kill attack; *Fixed the entity.MOB.name message; *Fixed Classic Enderman dropping End Portal; *Fixed Looter mouth animation; *Fixed sugar not getting consumed when given to a baby Farlander. v1.2a: 15/06/14 *Enderminions, Mystic Enderminions and Wanderers no longer spawn massively on superflat maps; *Titans, Ender Golems and Ender Guardians no longer kill animals; *Looters and Rebel Farlanders no longer kill normal villagers (testificates); *Farlanders, Elder Farlanders and Wanderers no longer run away from animals. v1.2: 12/06/14 *Updated to 1.7.2 (might contain bugs); *Added one new variety of the Farlander. v1.1c: 06/04/14 *Fixed a crash when wearing the Nightfall Armor, taming an Enderminion and buying a Mystic Wand from the Mystic Enderminion; *Looters and Rebels no longer open doors, now they'll break them like Zombies. v1.1b: 31/03/14 *If the player is using the Nightfall Sword and has at least one piece of the Nightfall Armor equipped, the player will get a damage buff; *When the Titan's health goes below 25%, he'll enter in a Berserk Mode; *Titans now damage mobs when they grab them; *Titans are no longer immune to fire and arrows; *Daytime mobs will spawn in all biomes; *Wanderers now run away from Titans; v1.1a: 22/03/14 *Rubies no longer exist and have been replaced with Endumium Crystal; *You can now change the sword the Enderminion is holding by simply right clicking the Enderminion with another sword. The new sword stays with the Enderminion and the old one goes to the player inventory; *3 new achievements; *The Titan Hide texture has changed; *Titans and Mystic Endermen can do their special attacks on mobs; *A new variety of Mystic Enderman has been added (green eyes, to match the Enderman and the Classic Enderman); *The night mobs have a new spawning method (like daytime mobs on the previous update) and they will spawn less commonly. The player can always change those values on config file; *The Fanmade Enderman will rarely spawn and drops Endumium Crystal instead of Ender Pearl. v1.1: 01/03/14 *Titan added; *Ender Guardian added; *Farlander Villages added; *The Nightfall Armor can be crafted using Titan Hide; *Rebel Farlanders have a chance of dropping a Rebel Farlander Helmet; *When a new day starts all the Farlanders, Elders and Ender Golems, within a small range of the player, will teleport to their spawn point (can be set on/off on the config file); *3 of the 5 houses already present on the mod went to the barbershop and got a new look; *A few new trades available for the Wanderer and some have been balanced on the Farlander and the Elder Farlander; *Ender Golems and Ender Guardians attack Zombies so they don't destroy all the doors; *Some options on the config file have been changed and a few others added so that people can understand better what to do; *Daytime mobs have a new spawning method and they will spawn less commonly; *The Fanmade Enderman range has been reduced significantly ''and no longer follows the player forever; *The structures no longer glitch (invisible blocks); *The Fanmade Enderman is no longer immune to fire; *Looters duplicating swords on death is fixed. v1.0: ''22/09/13 *Mystic Enderminion added; *The crash related to the Enderminion as been fixed; *Enderminions and Looters can now use swords from another mods; *A new field has been added to the config file to check if the Looters and Rebel Farlanders can open doors; *The Ender Golem now as a proper attack animation; *Blocks of Ruby can now be used as the base of the Beacon; *The Obsidian Towers now have two chests instead of one. v0.9: 25/08/13 *Updated to 1.6.2; *Fanmade Enderman added; *New sounds for the Farlander, Elder Farlander, Rebel Farlander, Looter, Mystic Enderman and Enderminion; *Achievements are back; *The Mystic Enderman has been tweaked: **The ore trap ability has been modified (check the Mystic Enderman page). *The Enderminion and the Wanderer should now properly spawn during the day; *Added some new options in the config file: **The player can now set if the Classic Enderman can pick blocks; **The structures can now be enabled / disabled in the config file, this way the player can have normal villages and the structures from this mod disabled. *The textures of the Classic Enderman should no longer conflict with texture packs; *The Ender Golem has been removed from the End; *Give Sugar to a baby Farlander and it'll grow up; *Farlanders, Elder Farlanders and Wanderers follow the player if he's holding a Ruby; *Created a new Creative Tab, named "Farlanders", so that all the items from the mod are together in one place. v0.8b: 09/05/13 *Updated to 1.5.2; *Looters now open their mouths when they pick up a sword; *Tweaked the Mystic Enderman powers: Blindness and Confusion effect has been reduced. v0.8a: 08/04/13 *Looters and Enderminions no longer disenchant your swords; *Farlanders and Elders go out less times during the day; *All the mobs are immune to rain, but they still get damage if they fall into water; *Achievements have been temporarily removed. v0.8: 31/03/13 *Updated to 1.5.1; *Mystic Wand: Ore Gem now turns Netherrack in Nether Quartz Ore; *Farlanders, Wanderers and Elders now properly show their name on the trade GUI. v0.7c: 10/03/13 *A Classic Enderman wandering around the world no longer crashes the game (4realz this time!); *The Wanderer spawns in all biomes instead of only spawning in forests. v0.7b: 09/03/13 *Multiplayer is back! *Click on a Enderminion with a paper to show its stats; *When checking Enderminions stats, the armor value will also appear; *Click on a Enderminion with empty hands to make it hold still. Click again to make it follow you; *2 new achievements; *Made a new achievement page for the achievements of this mod; *1 new variety of Enderminion; *Tweaked some models animations (Enderminion, Ender Golem, Mystic Enderman and Wanderer); *A Classic Enderman wandering around the world no longer crashes the game; *Having a Enderminion tamed no longer crashes the game; *Giving a damaged sword to a Looter or Enderminion no longer gets repaired when they drop it; *Fixed a bug that prevented one of the structures, the Elder house, to spawn on grass areas; *Fixed a bug that made Farlanders, Ender Golems and Looters change their eye color after you log out. v0.7a: 14/02/13 *Rebel Farlanders and Looters now spawn at night; *Wanderers only spawn on Forest biomes; *Ender Golems no longer attack non-tamed Enderminions; *Enderminion armor will be determined by the sword material he's holding. v0.7: 11/02/13 *Mystic Enderman added; *Enderminion added; *Rebel Farlander added; *Looter added; *Wanderer added; *Ender Colossus Golem was renamed to Ender Golem; *Ender Golems now drop a Ender Golem Horn; *Ender Golem Horn is used to craft a Nightfall Sword; *Mystic Enderman drop a Mystic Wand; *Achievements are back but none new; *Click with a Farlander Egg on a Farlander and a baby will spawn; *The player can now configure spawn rates in the config file; *Some trades have been balanced; *Tweaked the structure spawn, meaning less treasure house and obsidian tower; *Multiplayer isn't available. v0.6: 25/12/12 *Updated to 1.4.6; *Multiplayer support. v0.5b: 8/12/12 *ID's are now configurable in the config file; *The names of the mobs will be shown correctly (no more entity.MOB.name). v0.5a: 24/11/12 *Ender Colossus Golem now get damage from water; *If the player is wearing a pumpkin the Ender Colossus Golem won't attack; *1 new variety of the Farlander; *When the player looks at a Classic Enderman (on survival) he will get a nausea effect due to the Enderman scream. v0.5: 20/11/12 *Forge compatibility added! Now has a version for Modloader and Forge; *Ender Colossus Golems rarely spawn in the End. v0.4: 15/11/12 *Updated to 1.4.4; *Tweaked the Elder Farlander trades; *The Ender Colossus Golem mouth is better modeled than before. v0.3: 11/11/12 *Updated to 1.4.2; *Installation method changed. Now you just need to extract the files to the .minecraft file; *Ender Colossus Golems won't attack Villagers anymore; *A Block of Ruby now gives you 9 Rubies. v0.2: 19/10/12 *Ruby Ores can only be mined with Iron, Gold and Diamon pickaxe; *Ruby Ores only spawn in Extreme Hills, Jungle and Swamp biomes; *Ender Colossus Golem knockback was greatly reduced; *Ender Colossus Golem is faster than before; *Farlanders now breed using an apple; *The intense smoke effect from the green eyed Farlander has been removed; *1 new house added; *Obsidian towers now spawn in the Overworld; *Farlander Elder added; *Classic Enderman added; *When creating a new world, if you choose not to spawn structures, the structures from this mod won't spawn; *Created a configuration file where you can choose which mobs to have in the game and the structures spawn rate. v0.1: 30/09/12 *Reduced the spawn of the treasure chest house; *Fixed Farlanders staying inside their houses during the night; *Farlanders now breed using a Melon Slice. Mod Release 29/09/12 *Farlanders added; *Ender Colossus Golem added; *4 houses added; *Ruby, Ruby Ore and Block of Ruby.